


Trop tard

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Borel traque Tina et finit par la trouver. Se passe après la fin de la saison 5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La fin de Tina m'avait déçu. J'ai voulu la refaire même si la fin de la saison 6 avait redonné de la "valeur" à ce qui s'était passé.

Tina n'avait pas été difficile à retrouver. Elle s'était tant focalisée sur Caïn qu'elle avait fini par oublier la présence de Borel, qui veillait dans l'ombre. Dès qu'elle avait assez baissé sa garde, le lieutenant l'avait pris en filature et était parvenu sans mal à la suivre jusqu'à sa planque. Elle se terrait dans un entrepôt sur les ports. 

Borel s'y était rendu de nuit. Il avait repéré l'endroit, toutes les issues possibles et tous les passages. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi mais avait finalement décidé de ne rien dire au capitaine. Il avait besoin de réponses. Tina allait les lui fournir de gré ou de force. Borel s'était préparé une semaine entière à ce face à face. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, il ne le serait jamais. 

La première partie de son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. En moins de 5 minutes Borel était entré sans un bruit et Tina avait fini à genoux, menottée au radiateur avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. La seule lumière de la pièce était celle d'une lampe de chevet posée à même le sol. Elle étirait les ombres démesurément et donnait une lueur dramatique aux visages.

Tina regardait Borel droit dans les yeux comme si elle ne voyait pas le canon braqué sur son front. Le lieutenant ne percevait aucune peur dans ses yeux alors que lui ne pouvait empêcher sa main de trembler. 

\- Pourquoi tu es venu Nassim ?  
\- Tu l'as tué, hein ?  
\- De qui tu parles ? Il se pourrait que je ne me sois pas débarrassée d'une seule personne. Par exemple David Wilcker …  
\- Je me fous de Wilcker. Dis moi, c'est toi qui a tué le commandant Moretti ?  
\- Tu aimerais bien savoir. Mais ça t'apporterait quoi de savoir.  
\- Je saurais si je dois te tuer ou pas. 

Tina lui rit au nez. Borel serra un peu plus son pistolet mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son tremblement. Il avait parlé sous le coup de la rage mais rien ne le terrifiait plus que l'idée d'appuyer sur cette gâchette. Elle le rendait fou mais la perspective de la tuer lui donnait un haut-le-cœur.

\- C'est moi qui ait tué Jacques et dès que j'aurais les mains libres j'irais tuer Fred.

Borel chancela et lui hurla de se taire. Elle continua de sourire. 

\- Tu aurais dû voir la surprise dans ses yeux lorsque je suis rentrée et puis le choc au moment où j'ai pressé la détente. Il était hilarant.  
\- Tais-toi ! Moretti t'aimait.  
\- Jacques, tout comme David et Fred, était responsable du suicide de ma mère. J'ai ruminé ma vengeance et j'ai intégré le SRPJ dans l'unique but de les faire tomber, tous les deux. J'ai réussi à prendre ta place en un rien de temps. Tu l'adores tellement ton Caïn mais il m'a préféré à toi très rapidement. Tu n'es que le boulet de la bande. 

Borel s'était tut. Il avait baissé les yeux sur le sol et son arme visait quelque part vers les jambes de Tina. Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers elle, Tina fut surprise de voir que quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux. Borel était grave et sérieux mais surtout contenu malgré la colère qui brûlait au fond de lui. 

\- La partie ne se joue plus entre toi et Caïn. Tu as tué Moretti, tu t'en ai pris à Caïn pour venger ta mère. Le capitaine n'est qu'une victime entre tes griffes. C'est moi qui le défendrait. Tu t'es trompé d'adversaire.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Dommage, j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu es une petite chose aussi insignifiante qu’inoffensive. Même Fred, lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion, n'a pas pressé la gâchette. Si lui ne l'as pas fait jamais tu ne …

Tina ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une détonation avait retenti dans le hangar vide et n'avait résonné pour d'autres oreilles que celles de Borel. Celui-ci hyperventilait avant même que le corps de Tina n'ait glissé jusqu'au sol. Il l'avait fait. Il avait tué. 

Il avait bien sûr préparé cette éventualité, comme il avait conçu un plan pour la séquestrer et la torturer à long terme, sans jamais penser que cela lui serait utile. Face à l'évidence de ce qu'il avait fait une partie de sa conscience s'éteignit et il se mit en mouvement. Il transporta le corps jusque dans son coffre, qu'il avait entièrement plastifié. Avant de partir il effaça par le feu toute trace de sang en prenant soin de ne pas déclencher un incendie qui attirerait les pompiers. 

Restait à trouver une cachette pour le corps. Borel n'avait été capable de penser qu'à un seul endroit et ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait trouver une nouvelle idée. Il conduisit donc jusqu'au cimetière. 

Plus il creusait le trou, plus il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne cessait de s'excuser. Il pleurait. Malgré cela une fois qu'il eut terminé, la pelouse était comme neuve et personne n'eut pu dire au matin que quelque chose avait changé. Borel ne put pas partir tout de suite. 

\- Je suis désolé commandant. Je ne savais pas où l'emmener. Vous l'avez aimé, ça j'en suis sûr, le capitaine me l'a dit. Elle m'a provoqué. Je crois qu'au fond elle voulait que je la tue. Je crois l'avoir vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'est vantée de vous avoir tué, le doute ou le regret. Maintenant je ne saurais jamais. Je suis rentré dans son jeu. C'est fini. Tout est fini. J'espère que vous pourrez l'interroger là-haut.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est ce que je ferais, lui répondit Moretti. 

Borel crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il se tourna et vit le commandant assis à côté de lui, face à sa propre tombe. 

\- Vous êtes mort commandant.  
\- Et toi tu es si troublé que tu vois les morts. Allons Borel ressaisis-toi.  
\- Elle vous a tué pour le suicide de sa mère mais je crois qu'elle …  
\- Tout le monde a ses démons Borel. Ne laisses pas Tina devenir l'un des tiens. 

Quelqu'un vint tapoter l'épaule de Moretti qui se mit debout avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux Borel vit que cette personne n'était autre que Tina. Elle paraissait sereine et reposée. Malgré ce qui était arrivé, Moretti la regardait toujours avec les mêmes yeux d'amoureux transi. 

\- Tu m'excuseras auprès de Fred mais on m'attend.

Sans un bruit Jacques et Tina s'évaporèrent. Nassim se retrouva de nouveau seul. Le silence, la nuit, le froid le prirent d'assaut. Il se leva pour partir et salua le commandant avant de reprendre le chemin de sa voiture. Dans la pelouse, face à la tombe de Jacques Moretti, un seul cercle d'herbe était couché.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucie était venue débriefer leur dernière affaire chez Caïn, comme il s'était fait tard le capitaine l'avait invité à rester manger chez lui. Ils avaient donc discuté de tout et de rien. Ils chérissaient secrètement ces soirées où tout était simple quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
\- J'avais dit à la call-girl pas avant 2 heures du matin, répondit-il, léger.

Lucie soupira et le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte en sortant son arme. Dehors la personne frappa encore. Caïn ouvrit sur un spectacle plus que surprenant. C'était Borel qui se tenait sur le palier. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre, le capitaine crut même y distinguer du sang. 

Borel avait l'air complètement perdu. Il ne pouvait former une phrase complète et ses yeux étaient hagards et dilatés. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit Caïn quelque chose se passa dans son esprit et il s'approcha précipitamment pour venir se pencher au dessus du capitaine et lui murmurer à l'oreille. Même si elle s'était rapprochée, Lucie n'entendit strictement rien mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle lisait sur le visage de Caïn que c'était du sérieux. 

\- Ne bouges pas, lui ordonna le capitaine.

Il partit vers la cuisine et rapporta un grand sac poubelle puis il se tourna vers Lucie.

\- Tu peux fermer les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je vais demander à Borel de se déshabiller. 

Sans poser de questions Lucie fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce n'était pas une habitude chez elle mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du capitaine la poussait à ne pas poser de questions. Pas maintenant. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la situation était grave. Elle entendit effectivement Borel se déshabiller et Caïn qui lui parlait comme à un enfant. 

\- Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche. Tu te frottes de la tête aux pieds, les ongles et entre les doigts, c'est clair ?

Borel dût répondre en hochant la tête car il ne parla pas. Une fois que Lucie fut sûre que le lieutenant était parti elle rouvrit les yeux. Caïn ferma le sac dans lequel il avait mis tous les vêtements et le posa près de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ça ?  
\- Je le brûlerais à la première heure demain matin.  
\- Fred dit moi ce qui se passe.  
\- Rien. Il ne se passe rien. 

C'eut été un euphémisme de dire que Lucie ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse. Elle pouvait percevoir le trouble et la détermination du capitaine. Elle ne lui avait connu un tel regard qu'à l'époque où Ben s'était accusé de meurtre. Elle le fixa aussi intensément qu'elle le put. Caïn roula jusqu'à son canapé, il s'y transféra avec une lourdeur inhabituelle. Lucie prit le siège adjacent.  
\- Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter de Tina.

Lucie mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Caïn. Au loin la douche s'alluma et petit à petit toutes les implications de cette déclaration la frappaient. 

\- Tu ne penses pas que Nassim ait pu …  
\- Je m'en fous. C'est un gars bien.  
\- Mais Fred, s'il a tué quelqu'un …  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit à l'oreille ? Il m'a dit que « tout était terminé ». De vous tous, il est le seul qui n'ait jamais douté de moi, même lorsque tu me retrouvais drogué, amnésique, de la poudre aux doigts et du sang plein la chemise avec un cadavre sur les bras. Jamais. Il est temps que je lui rende la pareille. Si Nassim a dit « tout est terminé » alors ça l'est. Maintenant ce qu'il a besoin c'est du soutient.

Juste comme il disait cela, le lieutenant parut à la porte. 

\- Nassim, va me prendre un caleçon et un t-shirt. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester tout nu.

Borel obéissait comme un robot. Il avait la tête d'un enfant qui vient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et qui ne distingue pas encore bien le rêve de la réalité. Lucie pensa que Caïn avait raison. Quoi qu'il ait fait, Borel avait besoin d'eux. Lorsqu'il revint Caïn ne lui fit qu'un signe et Borel se coucha à ses côtés sur le canapé prenant ses genoux pour un coussin. 

Le lieutenant tremblait comme une feuille. Certes il ne s'était pas séché donc ses habits étaient mouillés mais sa réaction était due à autre chose que le froid. Lucie le couvrit tout de même d'une couverture. Caïn lui parla tout bas, l'invitant à dormir. Lucie ne lui savait pas une telle douceur dans la parole et dans les gestes. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que Borel se laisse aller. 

\- Et si quelqu'un découvrait quelque chose ?  
\- Fais confiance à Borel. Et si « quelque chose » venait à tourner mal, je dirais que c'est moi. Ce sera beaucoup plus crédible.  
\- Fred !

Mais la gravité du regard que ce dernier lui adressa lui ôta tous les mots. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Borel a fait ça ?  
\- Le duel ne s'est jamais joué entre Tina et moi. Après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, c'était Nassim son véritable adversaire, mais je crois qu'elle-même ne l'a compris que trop tard.


End file.
